<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Birth of a Guardian by xX_Wairwolf44_Xx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169897">The Birth of a Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx/pseuds/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx'>xX_Wairwolf44_Xx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs and silence [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, i don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx/pseuds/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if I told you the Multiverse was alive!?!?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs and silence [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Birth of a Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm realy excited to share my story with you guys!</p><p>Tell me what you think in the comments and enjoy! ;3</p><p>Now let's all start with the unknown Guardian shall we?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m sure you already <em><strong>know</strong></em> of them.</p><p>The guardians I mean.</p><p>Ink the god of creation and defender of the AU’s.</p><p>Error the god of destruction and destroyer of AU’s.</p><p>Dream the god of light and embodiment of positive emotions</p><p>with his brother</p><p>Nightmare the god of darkness and embodiment of negative emotions.</p><p>These are the forces that keep the multiverse in balance. Without even one of these guardians, the multiverse would not last. Of course, there are other beings at work when it comes to the state of the multiverse, such as Fate and Destiny, Luck, Pashion, and Carma, but there are a special few who remain unknown to the other guardians.</p><p>Some questions that seem to have no answers to even them, but little do they know there is always one person with all the answers, secrets to be precise.</p><p>For a secret can not be kept without, someone, to keep them and so….a guardian was made.</p><p>Someone who <em><strong>knows</strong></em> it all. Whether it be in the past, present, or future of every timeline and possibility. They <strong><em>know</em></strong>. Even they are a secret that must never be found. And like every guardian they have the opposite.</p><p>Another half. Someone who completes them, but they have yet to be born. So the guardian waited…</p><p> </p><p>...and waited…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>….and waited...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...and waited.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For they, <em><strong>knew</strong></em>…...it was only a matter of time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>